


Alone

by Viper_Rock



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Rock/pseuds/Viper_Rock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said Bumblebee could stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

He speaks, and I listen.

I don't particularly want to listen, but I have little choice. My vocal processor still cuts out much of the time, leaving me unable to voice anything more than a few grinding whirrs, hisses, and clicks.

He's speaking of how I can't go with him.

He's going to be gone for months before I see him again, and then he'll leave again, for still more months. I had plans, for the both of us. Grand adventures, the two of us and the open road. But he says I can't go with him?

He said I could stay with him!

I asked Optimus, and he said yes, and they both said yes. I could stay with him!

I know he wants to be normal. After the mess with Megatron, I can sympathize. I understand. I stand out, no matter what I try to do.

But it doesn't stop the burn of betrayal. We're supposed to be friends. All I want is to _be_ his friend. My duties are to protect him, to keep him safe. My wishes are to be friends, and spend time with him.

Despite my inability, I try to speak anyway, desperate. All that leaves my speakers is static and clicks.

He said I could stay with him, and now he's leaving, and the very day he's set to leave he tells me I can't go with him.

It's intolerably cruel. As he disappears from the garage, I shift into my car form and shut down my sensors. I don't want to know when he's gone. I don't want to be alone.


End file.
